Ojos Azules
by Michu92
Summary: Bella y Damon aprenderan el uno del otro que el amor es mas simple de lo que ellos piensan, que se puede amar y no sentir dolor, que se puede estar a las par y sobretodo que todo se supera mientras esten juntos.
1. Primer Encuentro

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que Edward se habia ido, me habia dejado era una expresión mas certera, tengo que ser sincera, me destrozo, destruyo mi vida, mis planes, mi futuro pero sobretodo mis sentimientos, yo lo amaba, aun lo amo eso no ha cambiado pese a todo el daño que me hizo, ese dia me dejo en el bosque mis piernas no me respondían cuando el desaparecio, me quede tres horas parada en el mismo lugar, reaccione cuando pensaba en mi papa, debía ser fuerte por el, igual que fui fuerte por mi mama cuando ellos se separaron.

Llevaba dos semanas hundiéndome en el dolor, pero ya estaba bueno yo no era asi, siempre habia salido delante de todo, esto no iba a ser diferente, el dolor seguía ahí y tenia mas que claro que iba a seguir por mucho tiempo, un amor como el que sentí por Edward no se olvida fácilmente, el primer paso como siempre era asumirlo y volver a tomar las riendas de mi vida, la verdad siempre me habia preocupado por lo demás antes de mi, eso quedo mas que claro cuando deje Phoenix, odiaba Forks pero por que mi mama fuera feliz me sacrifique, luego Edward deje toda mi vida de lado por el y el me lo paga dejándome, tambien estaba Alice odiaba que jugara conmigo a BarbieBella pero mientras ella fuera feliz… Pero eso se acababa ahora, por una vez quería preocuparme de mi, ser un poco egoísta y comportarme como una adolecente normal, no ser la mente madura que se preocupa por todos menos por ella, tenia que hacer un cambio en mi vida YA.

Tome el teléfono y marque a la comisaria.

\- Jefe de Policia Swan? – Contesto Charlie.

\- Hola papa!

\- Bella, hija ¿paso algo?

\- No papa no es eso, solo te quería decir que me dieron ganas de salir del pueblo, ir de compras pensaba en Port Angels ¿Tienes ALgun problema?

\- No, no tengo problema – Notaba el asombro en la voz de Charlie, nunca fue un secreto para nadie que odiaba las compras – ¿Piensas ir sola?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas llamare a Ángela, pero si ella tiene planes ire sola.

\- Esta bien Bells, solo cuídate.

\- Lo hare papa, tratare de no llegar muy tarde.

\- Eso espero, que te vaya bien.

\- Gracias – Corte.

Llame a Angela y al igual que Charlie se sorprendio, estaba claro que estas dos semanas no habia estado en mi mejor momento, pero acepto ir conmigo Ben iba con Austin a ver una película asique la habia librado de esa salida de chicos.

Ángela me recogio en mi casa ya que su auto era mejor que el mio. Yo habia tomado mis ahorros de la universidad para mi gran cambio.

\- Y que es lo que quieres hacer Bella?

\- Creo que necesito un cambio, no me tome muy bien mi separación de Edward y ya me aburri de ser esa Bella, por una vez quiero preocuparme de mi, nunca he sido una chica depresiva ni inmadura para seguir el camino que me estaba formando estas semanas, no se porque estaba actuando asi, quiero comprar ropa, cambiar mi look y con eso mi actitud.

\- Me parece bien Bella, tu siempre has sido madura y sentrada, me sorprendio te reaccion cuando Edward se fue, creo que es un excelente paso para poder superar esto, no te voy a preguntar nada de tu ruptura asique relájate esas son cosas tuyas, si en algún momento quieres decirme estare para escucharte, pero creo que ahora nos espera un Extreme Make Over.

Llegamos a un sitio con muchas tiendas, las recorrimos, compramos jeans, poleras, blusas, chalecos, polerones, chaquetas, hasta lencería, luego nos dedicamos a los zapatos, y finalmente pague una sesión para dos en un spa y salón de belleza, para agradecerle a Ang que me ayudara con todo esto.

Me cortaron el pelo en capas pero manteniendo el largo, y me indicaron algunos productos que ayudaban a resaltar mis reflejos rojos, al final de la tarde me habia vestido con uno de los conjuntos nuevos y nos dirigimos con Angela a un restaurant.

Al entrar íbamos riendo por lo que iba un poco distraída, no note que un hombre iba discutiendo por teléfono cuando trate de entrar y choque contra él, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi callendo al piso, pero el logro sujetarme por la cintura, levante mi vista y me perdi en un par de hermosos ojos color azul.

\- Te llamo después Stefan – Dijo el desconocido al teléfono y corto sin esperar una respuesta, gracias a eso logre despejarme y reaccionar.

\- Lo siento, iba distraída no fue mi intención.

\- No te preocupes, yo tambien estaba distraído, mi hermano pequeño a veces logra eso. – Me solto por lo que me pude enderezar y admirarlo, bien. Era hermoso estaba demás decirlo, su pelo negro, su tez blanca y esos ojos, daban la sensación de esconder muchas cosas, vestia totalmente de negro dándole un aire de chico malo.

\- En verdad lo lamento emmm ….?

\- Damon. No te preocupes los dos tuvimos la culpa. – Me tendio una mano cuando dijo su nombre lo tome como un saludo asique tome su mano y me presente.

\- Isabella, pero prefiero Bella.

\- Un nombre que te hace justicia.

\- Y ella es mi amiga Angela – Le dije totalmente sonrojada por su comentario.

\- Un gusto – Le contesto Ángela.

\- Bueno señorita las dejo, ojala algún dia volvamos a tropezarnos, aunque no lo digo en un sentido literal, seria un placer volver a verte – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo mismo digo, aunque espero que si eso sucede no volver a chocar.

\- Buenas noches Ángela, Isabella. – Nunca me habia gustado mi nombre pero en su boca sonaba increíble.

\- Buenas noches – Dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos dispusimos a entrar al local.

\- Wooow – Dijo Ángela en cuanto Damon desaparecio – Que pedazo de hombre, no me sorprende que te hayas quedado como boba viéndolo.

\- Que dices Ang, no me quede como boba, solo me sorprendio el color de sus ojos.

\- Claro y yo soy Beyonce!

\- Mejor pidamos. – Dije para zanjar el tema.

Comimos, conversamos, nos reimos y cuando llego el momento de irnos, me sentía ligera, como que habia dejado atrás un gran peso.

Cuando llegue a casa, me sorprendio el recibimiento de Charlie, estaba claro que estaba feliz de que ya se me hubiese pasado mi momento depresivo, me alago el corte de pelo, mi imagen hasta la ropa. La verdad que aunque fuera mi papa me subio un poco el autoestima.

Cuando subi a mi cuarto, saque un nuevo pijama que habia comprado hoy y me acosté, esa noche no tuve pesadillas como las habia tenido por estas dos semanas, al contrario soñe con Forks Un dia normal nublado, hasta que aparecían un par de ojos azules y todo cambiaba, aparecia el sol, el dia se iluminaba y se hacia mas calido.


	2. El nuevo alumno

Desperte esa mañana con una energía que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, me coloque un jean negro ajustado tipo cuero, un polera, chaqueta de cuero roja, botas de combate, gorro y bufanta, baje a tomar desayuno con Charlie, luego me fui al Instituto.

Al llegar al aparcamiento me encontré con Ang, note que muchas personas me miraban pero no le di importancia, cuando entramos en clase de Lengua note con gran satisfacción la cara de Jessica, ella habia sido mi amiga, pero desde que estaba con Edwars se habia cambiado al lado oscuro, y esta actitud no habia cambiado cuando él se fue.

El dia paso sin acontecimientos dignos de mención, hasta la hora de colación, todos susurraban y no tarde en escuchar el chisme de boca de Jessica, aunque ya no me hablara seguíamos en la misma mesa.

\- Lauren, es increíble, de verdad hermoso, me pregunto si tendrá novia – Siguieron las dos hablando con caras de tontas.

\- Hay personas que no cambian – Me dijo al oído Angela – Dudo que a ellas les importe de verdad la apariencia si es nuevo, popular y se mueve lo seguirán jajajaja.

Estaba riéndome con Ang, cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió, se hizo un minuto de silencio mientras el famoso alumno nuevo entraba, quede en shock y mire a Ángela que me miraba de la misma manera.

\- Parece que Bella ya puso sus ojos en alguien otra vez – Le dijo Jessica a Lauren con desden y sin preocuparse de que las escuchara

\- No debería hacerlo, esta vez no tiene oportunidad con ese bombón.

Intente ignorar sus comentarios, agarre la mano de Ang cuando vi que iba a discutir con ellas.

\- Relajate no valen la pena – En ese momento esos ojos azules se fijaron en mi con asombro, definitivamente no esperaba verme aquí. Se acerco a nuestra mesa Lauren y Jessica se arreglaban el pelo, Mike y Eric tenían cara de desagrado.

\- Isabella ¿Qué haces aca? No pensé que volveria a verte – Dijo Damon colocando esa sonrisa torcida tan sexy

¿Perdon eso salio de mi? ¿En serio Bella Sexy? Para que negarlo si es verdad. Deberias dejar la charla mental y contestarle me reprendi. Ok esto no es normal tengo que parar de hacerlo.

\- Damon, yo debería preguntar eso yo vivo aca, en Forks.

\- No tenia idea, es una muy linda sorpresa – Miro a mi lado – Hola Angela ¿como estas?

\- Hola Damon bien, lograste solucionar los problemas con tu hermano?

Decir que todos nos miraban era poco, Mike tenia una mueca hosca en la cara, Lauren y Jessica no lograban cerrar la boca, hasta Ben estaba sorprendido y se podían percibir sus celos a un kilometro a la redonda.

\- La verdad es que aun no, los hermanos menores son un dolor de cabeza a veces.

\- Se lo que se siente.

\- Angela tiene dos hermanos menores, gemelos a decir verdad.

\- Uffff por partida doble, lo siento por ti – Los tres nos reimos.

\- De donde se conocen – Pregunto una mal humorada Jessica.

\- Conoci a Isabella y Ángela ayer, nos topamos por asi decirlo en Port Angels.

\- Se toparon – pregunto un muy celoso Ben.

\- Choque con el Ben – Explique yo – Cuando fuimos a comer con Ang, iba distraída, Damon tambien porque peleaba con su hermano y chocamos, asi lo conocimos.

\- Y que te trae por aca?

\- Decidi mudarme a este pueblo momentáneamente para librarme de mi hermano por un tiempo y de algunos problemas que el y su novia atraen.

Note cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando menciono a su hermano, pero sobretodo a la novia de este, conocía ese brillo, lo veía en mi a diario era dolor, desencanto, pena y mas dolor.

\- Y piensas quedarte por mucho tiempo? – Pregunto Lauren claramente interesada.

\- Aun no lo se, depende de muchas cosas.

\- Isabella, Ángela, podrían darme un tour por el instituto?

\- Lo siento Damon yo por esta vez tendre que declinar, ve con Bella yo necesito hablar con Ben – Damon miro a Ben y sonrio, claramente entendio que era el novio de Ang y que no le habia hecho gracia su llegada.

\- No importa, Isabella serias tan amable?

\- Claro, no hay problema. ¿Vamos?

Recorrimos las instalaciones del Instituto, le mostre los salones, le indique las clases que si impartían y los nombres de los profesores, le di tips con ellos, como a quien le gustaba que participaran, a quien no, en fin termino la hora de colación y debía irme a clase de Biologia, coincidentemente Damon tenia la misma clase, como Edward llevaba tan poco tiempo fuera el pupitre a mi lado seguía vacio por lo tanto se sento a mi lado. El profesor lo presento y me pidió que lo ayudara a ponerse al día.

Al terminar las clases me dirigi al estacionamiento y subi a mi Chevy, junto a él habia un auto negro, nunca lo habia visto en la escuela por lo cual supuse que era de Damon y no me equivoque, el camino hacia el auto, abrió la puerta pero antes de subir me miro.

\- Un gusto volver a verte Isabella, espero que ahora que somos compañeros nos podamos conocer mejor, nos vemos mañana.

\- Nos vemos Damon, adiós.

Lo vi salir del estacionamiento y me fui a mi casa, las cosas en Forks se estaban poniendo mas interesantes.


	3. Huida o destino?

PoV Damon

Estaba camino a Forks, un pueblo lluvioso en Washington, elegi este pueblo para escapar por dos motivos, el primero estaba lejos de Mystic, es decir lejos de la parejita feliz, mi hermano Stefan y su novia Elena, y en segundo lugar por lo que sabia en este pueblo llovia siempre, totalmente distinto a Mystic por lo tanto no me traería recuerdos.

Nuevamente me sucedia lo mismo, Elena habia elegido a Stefan, siempre San Stefan, ella era tan parecida a Katherine, pero a la vez tan distinta, era como enamorarte de la misma persona pero a la vez de otra, igual hay que decir que últimamente habia visto rastros de Katherine en las actitudes de Elena sobre todo en lo que respecta a Stefan y yo, por eso preferí irme, para que tuvieran su espacio, para no sufrir viéndolos felices y sobretodo para que la historia no se repitiera, Elena no era como Katherine ella no quería jugar con nosotros, pero inconcientemente igual lo hacia.

Habia llegado a Port Angels y pase a un restorant a comer algo, estaba terminando mi comida cuando recibi una llamada de Stefan.

\- Este es el teléfono de Damon, en estos momentos no se encuentra disponible – Conteste.

\- Para con los chistes Damon, donde estas?.

\- Lejos Stefan muy lejos y no pienso vovler por ahora necesito tiempo para mi ya me aburri sobretodo de los problemas, asique si no te importa prefiero alejarme de todo ahora que Elena ya esta a salvo, Klaus rompió la maldición y ya no los molestara, estuve a poco de que un lobo me mordiera y sabemos lo que eso significa, déjame en paz – Me levante de la mesa y me dispuse a salir del local.

\- Esta bien pero Damon dime donde estas por lo men….. – Pero no escuche lo que me dijo ya que en el momento que abri la puerta una chica que venia riendo me golpeo, y casi se cae del impacto, instintivamente la agarre y me perdi dentro de unos ojos color cholate, fue como si mi mundo se detuvo, pero Stefan me devolvió a la realidad – En verdad necesito que me escuches Damon.

\- Te llamo después Stefan – Y le corte sin importarme sus reclamos.

\- Lo siento, iba distraída no fue mi intención – Dijo la chica, era una joven hermosa, cabello largo color chocote, pero eran sus ojos lo que me sorprendían, tan expresivos, pero a la vez misteriosos.

\- No te preocupes, yo tambien estaba distraído, mi hermano pequeño a veces logra eso. – De donde salía toda esa amabilidad, normalmente solo hubiese gritado a la persona que se atrevia a chocarme, pero con ella no podía, habia algo en esta chica que no me dejaba actuar normalmente, la solte y ella se enderezo, me miro de pies a cabeza y eso me gusto.

\- En verdad lo lamento emmm……? – Dijo a modo de pregunta, le tendí una mano para presentarme.

\- Damon – Le dije agarrando su mano – No te preocupes los dos tuvimos la culpa.

\- Isabella – Me dijo presentándose – pero prefiero Bella.

\- Un nombre que te hace justicia – Se sonrojo, chica timida no estaba acostumbrada a los alagos lo note.

\- Y ella es mi amiga Angela – Me dijo presentándome a la chica a su lado, no era tan hermosa como Bella pero era Linda, y tenia algo en su mirada que dejaba ver a una persona muy amable.

\- Un gusto – Dijo Ángela.

\- Bueno señorita las dejo, ojala algún dia volvamos a tropezarnos, aunque no lo digo en un sentido literal, seria un placer volver a verte – Dije con una sonrisa.

\- Lo mismo digo, aunque espero que si eso sucede no volver a chocar.

\- Buenas noches Ángela, Isabella. – Me encantaba el sonido de su nombre, esperen yo dije eso?

\- Buenas noches – Dijeron al mismo tiempo y entraron al restaurant.

Camine, estaba seguro de que ya no me veian, pero aun las escuchaba, no sabia que me llevo a quedarme esos segundos a escuchar.

\- Wooow – Dijo Ángela – Que pedazo de hombre, no me sorprende que te hayas quedado como boba viéndolo – Me rei de su comentario.

\- Que dices Ang, no me quede como boba, solo me sorprendio el color de sus ojos.

\- Claro y yo soy Beyonce!

Me rei y me fui, asique le llame la atención, bueno al menos mis ojos lo hicieron, segui mi camino a Forks, habia arrendado una casa y aunque no lo crean me matricule al Instituto, si Damon Salvatore iba a estudiar, no se que me llevo a hacer eso, pero bueno lo hice, mañana empezada, estaba seguro de que si Stefan se enterara se reiría de mi, hablando de Stefan debía llamarlo, o mejor no, mejor apago el teléfono, si esa es una buena idea, apague mi celular tome una bolsa de sangre, un vaso de bourbon y me acosté, pensando en esos ojos chocolates, ojala la volviera a ver algún dia, debi preguntarle de donde era o usar la compulsión para que me dijera su numero de telefono, no se porque no reaccione a hacer algo para volver a verla.

Me desperté temprano al otro dia, en serio no se en que pensaba, pero ya lo habia hecho asique al Instituto, llegue al estacionamiento y deje mi auto junto a una oxidad Chevy, rei y emprendi mi camino, esto era agradable al menos para el autoestima, sentía las miradas de las chicas, sus murmullos y sus suspiros si soy sexy y lo se. Pase toda la mañana entre clases y a la hora del almuerzo me dirigi al comedor, abri la puerta y todos se quedaron en silencio, en serio señores superenlo.

\- Parece que Bella ya puso sus ojos en alguien otra vez – Dijo una chica a otra con desden en la voz, eso me llamo la atención y claramente el nombre de Bella.

\- No debería hacerlo, esta vez no tiene oportunidad con ese bombón.

\- Relajate no valen la pena – Escuche la voz de Isabella, me fije en la chica de donde provenia la voz y si era ella. Me asombro, ¿Esto seria una señal? Algo me llevo a matricularme, ¿podría ser por ella?, no me fije en nadie mas mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

\- Isabella ¿Qué haces aca? No pensé que volveria a verte –Dije, se tardo unos segundos en contestarme.

\- Damon, yo debería preguntar eso yo vivo aca, en Forks.

\- No tenia idea, es una muy linda sorpresa – Mire a la persona que estaba a su lado a la que Bella le habia dicho que esas chicas no valían la pena y no me sorprendio encontrar a Angela, después de todo si Isabella vivía aca, era lógico que ella tambien – Hola Angela ¿como estas?

\- Hola Damon bien, lograste solucionar los problemas con tu hermano? – Me pregunto Ángela, se notaba que no lo hacia de chismosa, era preocupación de verdad, es una chica como pocas hay, me agradaba.

\- La verdad es que aun no, los hermanos menores son un dolor de cabeza a veces.

\- Se lo que se siente.

\- Angela tiene dos hermanos menores, gemelos a decir verdad. – Dijo Isabella para que yo entendiera.

\- Uffff por partida doble, lo siento por ti – Los tres nos reimos.

\- De donde se conocen – Pregunto una de las chicas que se estaban hablando de Isabella.

\- Conoci a Isabella y Ángela ayer, nos topamos por asi decirlo en Port Angels.

\- Se toparon – pregunto un chico, detecte que en su voz habían celos, seria el novio de Isabella?.

\- Choque con el Ben – Explico Isabella, por lo tanto debería ser su novio – Cuando fuimos a comer con Ang, iba distraída, Damon tambien porque peleaba con su hermano y chocamos, asi lo conocimos.

\- Y que te trae por aca? – Me pregunto Isabella.

\- Decidi mudarme a este pueblo momentáneamente para librarme de mi hermano por un tiempo y de algunos problemas que el y su novia atraen.

Senti una opresión en el pecho cuando mencione s Stefan, pero sentí un dolor cuando mencione a Elena.

\- Y piensas quedarte por mucho tiempo? – Pregunto la otra chica que hablaba de Bella.

\- Aun no lo se, depende de muchas cosas – Le respondi no queriendo darle mucha importancia a esa chica, no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones – Isabella, Ángela, podrían darme un tour por el instituto?

\- Lo siento Damon yo por esta vez tendre que declinar, ve con Bella yo necesito hablar con Ben – Mire al chico Ben y sonreí, entonces no era novio de Isabella si no de Ángela, mejor por mi, el podía estar tranquilo yo no tenia dobles intenciones con ella.

\- No importa, Isabella serias tan amable?

\- Claro, no hay problema. ¿Vamos?

Recorrimos las instalaciones del Instituto, me mostro los salones, me indico las clases que se impartían y los nombres de los profesores, me dio tips con ellos, como a quien le gustaba que participaran, a quien no, en fin termino la hora de colación y debía irme a clase de Biologia, coincidentemente Isabella tenia la misma clase y un pupitre vacio a su lado, me sente ahí. El profesor me presento y le pidió a Isabella que me ayudara a ponerme al día.

Al terminar las clases me dirigi al estacionamiento y vi que en el viejo Chevy estaba Isabella, la mire.

\- Un gusto volver a verte Isabella, espero que ahora que somos compañeros nos podamos conocer mejor, nos vemos mañana.

\- Nos vemos Damon, adiós.

Me fui, con esos ojos chocolate en mi mente, definitivamente quería conocerla mejor no sabia que me pasaba con esa humana, pero algo de ella me atraía a un nivel que ni Katherine ni Elena habían logrado, la verdad que cada vez me interesaba mas Forks, este pequeño y lluvioso pueblo ocultaba cosas interesantes.


	4. Conociendonos Parte I

PoV Bella

Habia pasado una semana desde la llegada de Damon al Instituto, la verdad habia sido algo realmente interesante, se sentaba todos los días con nosotros en el almuerzo, conversaba con Ben, Ángela y yo, Mike no ocultaba que no le agradaba y para mi satisfacción y decepcion de Lauren y Jessica, no les prestaba la menor atención a ellas, lo que solo significo mas miradas venenosas hacia mi, pero no me importaba, eso les pasaba por ser tan víboras.

Me llevaba realmente bien con Damon, con el podía bromear de una forma que nunca habia hecho con nadie, tenia un humor negro y sarcástico, pero me encantaba, sacaba un lado de mi mas oscuro pero me gustaba ser asi.

Paso otra semana, y Damon me invito a pasear una tarde, hable con Charlie y no tuvo problemas, fuimos a Port Angels, caminamos y conversamos me conto de su hermano y la novia de este, pero notaba que habia muchas cosas que no me contaba por lo tanto no entendia todo muy bien, le conte de Edward pero como tenia secretos el no lograba entender el que me dejara asi, y mucho menos qe yo quedara tan mal. A veces sentía la necesidad de contarle todo a Damon, habia algo en el que me hacia confiar, y notaba que a veces el me miraba como si quisiera decirme muchas cosas que no podía.

Mientras comíamos me arremangue las mangas, y me di cuenta que Damon me miraba con increudlidad, miedo, furia, su cara cambiaba cada vez mas.

\- Se puede saber como tienes la mordida de un Frio en el brazo y sigues siendo humana?

\- Como sabes de ellos?

\- Yo pregunte primero Isabella.

\- Creo que no es el lugar para hablar de esto Damon, te quiero decir la verdad, siento que puedo confiar en ti, pero es que te conozco hace tan poco.

\- Shh Isabella, puedes confiar en mi, yo se lo que es lo que tienes en el brazo, y es verdad no es lugar para hablar, vámonos.

\- Me agarro de la mano y dejo un billete sobre la mesa, salimos nos subimos a su auto y manejo, llegamos a un lugar que no conocía, en un momento íbamos camino a Forks, y de repente se desvio y llegamos a aquellos acantilados, nos sentamos en la orilla,

\- Que es lo que quieres saber? – Le pregunte.

\- Todo, la verdad tu historia y sobretodo porque tienes esa marca.

PoV Damon

\- Que es lo que quieres saber? – Me pregunto Isabella

\- Todo – Le conteste – La verdad, tu historia y sobretodo porque tienes esa marca – No lograba dejar de pensar en la mordida que tenia en su brazo, claramente la mordida de un frio, quien era esta chica, tenia claro que en el momento que me contara su historia tendría que contarle la mia, con cualquier otra persona hubiese usado la compulsión para que me olvidara o dejara el tema, pero con Isabella no podía, primero porque no quería, quería ser sincero con ella, quería contarle mi historia, sentía que podía confiar en ella y que no me traicionaría y segundo porque una vez trate de usar la compulsión en ella y no fuiciono, si mal ahí.

\- Me mude a Forks hace un año aproximadamente – Comenzo – Esa parte de la historia ya te la conte, te conte como conoci a Edward, de como me enamore y el me dejo, lo que no te conte es que el era un vampiro, un frio como tu le dices, recuerdo perfectamente el dia que lo conoci, yo iba entrando a clase de biología, pase frente al aire acondicionado, estaba mirando a Edward porque me habia llamado la atención su belleza, habia algo en el que me atraía, nadie nunca habia despertado en mi esos sentimientos, vi como se puso tenso de golpe, me sente a su lado y note que se alejaba de mi sus ojos eran negros, totalmente negros, recuerdo como quede atrapada en ellos – No la quería interrumpir, la verdad no podía no encontraba las palabras para lo que me estaba contando – Cuando termino esa clase el salio corriendo, demasiado rápido, en el Instituto nadie les hablaba a los Cullen y a los Hale siempre eran ellos 5, ese dia cuando me habían dicho sus nombres pensé que Jessica de despechada hablaba mal de ellos, pero luego de la actitud de Edward, deje de pensar mal de ella, cuando fui a dejar el papel de asistencia a la secretaria, él estaba ahí, escuche como quería cambiar la clase de biología, no podía creer que todo eso fuera por mi quería convencerme de que algo debía haber pasado antes de que entrara al salon, como podía odiarme si no me conocía, alguien abrió la puerta de la secretaria, y el se volvio a tensar me miro con un odio increíble, y tuve miedo. Luego de eso salio de ahí, se fue rápido y desaparecio por una semana

Un dia volvio, se disculpo por si comportamiento, me hablaba, era como que trataba de que yo olvidara su actitud, pero habia algo diferente, sus ojos negros la ultima vez que los habia visto estaban ahora de color dorado, le pregunte sobre eso y me mintió, pasaron algunos días, una mañana amanecio todo el piso congelado, pensaba quedarme en casa, ya has visto lo descordinada que soy – Me rei de su comentario, y era verdad Isabella en cada lugar que caminara por muy plano que fuera encontraba donde tropezar – ese dia al salir de clases me dirigi a mi camioneta, cuando sentí un chirrido, la camioneta de Tyler patinaba en el hielo e iba directo hacia mi, moriría aplastada, vi a Edward al lado de su auto y cerre los ojos, no me dio tiempo a nada mas, cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba y paraba la camioneta, era Edward el me salvo, pero eso solo incremento mis sospechas, era obvio que el no era un humano, o por lo menos no uno normal, algo era.

Discutimos en el hospital cuando le pregunte que habia pasado, pensé que se arrepentia de salvarme y el se enojo por mis palabras, estuvimos un mes sin hablar, en fin después nos fuimos conociendo, ocurrio un nuevo incidente – Yo no podía creerlo esta chica era un iman para el peligro – iba a Port Angels porque Angela y Jessica necesitaban vestidos para un baile que se realizaría en el instituto, yo no iba a ir pero las acompañe, esos días habían estado soleados y los Cullen no habia aparecido en el Instituto, según lo que me dijeron se iban a acampar.Estando en P.A. me libre de las chicas para ir a una librería, quería ir sola soy capaz de perderme en los libros, cuando planeaba volver me di cuenta que era mas tarde de lo que parecía, me apresure, habia un grupo de chicos que me comenzaron a gritar cosas, preferí cambiar el rumbo para evitarlos, minutos después note que dos me seguían, pensé que eran suposiciones mias, estaba paranoica pero igualmente trate de recordar lo poco que sabia de defensa personal – Estaba mas que nervioso con su historia me podía imaginar todo lo que ella describia – Me falto decir que el fin de semana anterior a ese dia habíamos ido todos a la Push ahí me encontré con un amigo de la familia, y lo convenci de que me contara unas leyendas por un comentario que uno de los otros chicos habia hecho respecto a los Cullen, ahí Jacob me conto de los frios, es decir el dia de Port Angels yo tenia mis sospechas de lo que Edward y su familia eran, bueno donde iba… a si trate de recordar defensa personal y segui caminando, cuando iba a mas o menos dos cuadras de donde se veian los autos y el centro de la ciudad note que estaban otros dos hombres, me habia estado guiando como al ganado, se me acercaron y empezaron a decirme cosas – Irradiaba tensión e este momento – en eso apareció un auto, no tengo que decir el alivio que sentí cuando vi que era Edward, me hizo subir al auto y partio.

Me llevo a donde estaban las chicas pero ellas ya habían comido, asique me invito a comer pensando que iba a entrar en shock, nos quedamos solos y conversamos, le conte lo que sospechaba y el me confirmo su historia, me dijo que su familia se consideraba vegetarianos, porque se alimentaban de animales, aunque Jacob ya me lo habia explicado – Que bien mas mata bambies como Stefan, lo que me faltaba – me conto que podía leer la mente, excepto la mia, mi mente siempre estuvo protegida de sus dones – Interesante, ya que yo no podía controlar su mente – me conto de los dones de su familia, Alice veía el futuro y Jasper podía controlar las emociones, comenzamos a salir, se lo presente a Charlie, íbamos a ir a un partido de baseball que jugaría su familia, ahí todo se complico, aparecieron tres nomadas, el aroma de mi sangre siempre fue mas dulce para Edward, bueno y todos los vampiros pero para el era peor, esos nomadas era James, Victoria y Laurent, James quiso atacarme y Edward me defendió eso desato el infierno, el era un cazador, y yo su presa y acababan de convertir mi caza en un juego mas divertido.

Hui de Forks con Alice y Jasper, pero James supo encontrarme y me hizo creer que tenia a mi madre, cuando nos íbamos a juntar con Edward en el aeropuerto me escape y fui al encuentro de James, en una escuela de Ballet a la que asistia de niña, ahí estaba y comenzó a grabar todo lo que me haría para después enviárselo a Edward, me golpeo, varias veces, me quebró una pierna y varias costillas – Gruñi en esa parte – Y me mordio, en ese momento llego Edward me lo saco de encima, sus hermanos acabaron con James y Edward succiono el veneno.

Nuestra vida continuo, seguimos juntos hasta que llego mi cumpleaños, Jasper tenia mas problemas para controlarse y yo me corte abriendo los regalos, me corte el dedo con el papel, Jasper trato de atacarme pero Edward se interpuso y me empujo cai sobre los platos y me corte el brazo, Carlisle fue el único que mantuvo la calma, todos salieron excepto x Edward y Alice, Carlisle trabajaba en mi brazo, logre que Edward saliera y no me fije cuando tambien lo hizo Alice, Carlisle saco todos los trozos de vidrio y cosió la herida, Edward me llevo a casa pero algo habia cambiado en su mirada, dejaron de ir a la escuela, a los tres días me dejo en el bosque, diciendo que ya no me quería que no era buena para el y se fue, se llevo todas las cosas que me recordaran a el, pero mis recuerdos no se los pudo llevar y esos son los que aun me atormentan de eso ya ha pasado un mes.

\- Estupido Vampiro, idiota, te juro que si alguna vez lo veo yo mismo lo descuartizo por todo lo que te hizo pasar – Le dije mirándola a los ojos – Eres una mujer fuerte Isabella, fuerte y valiente me tienes cautivado.

No supe de donde salio todo eso, y note su sorpresa ante mis palabras, pero era una chica lista no iba a dejar que la distrajera.

\- Es tu turno ahora, dime como sabes de ellos.


	5. Conociendonos Parte II

\- Se de ellos porque soy un vampiro Isabella, una clase distinta, un original por asi decirlo, me puedes matar con una estaca, me quemo al sol y puedo beber sangre de un humano sin vaciarlo y después hacerlo olvidar mediante la compulsión, algo asi como control mental.

\- Te has alimentado de mi y me has hecho olvidarlo – La mire enojado.

\- Primero no me alimentaria de ti sin tu permiso y segundo la compulsión no funciona contigo, al igual que para tu Edwin tu cabeza es un misterio para mi – Le sonreí.

\- Es bueno saberlo, te gustaría contarme tu historia Damon?

\- Es lo menos que te mereces – Le dije y comencé – Era el año 1864 me uni al ejercito y me fui a la guerra, pero decline eso no era para mi, debía volver, cuando volvi a mi casa supe que mi padre tenia una visita una joven llamada Katherine Pierce, me enamore de ella, lo que no sabia que mi hermano tambien, y ella jugaba con los dos, un dia se supo la verdad que ella era una vampira, la atraparon, con Stefan la buscamos, se suponía que la llevaban en un carro pero no estaba ahí, nos dispararon y morimos, pero teníamos sangre de Katherine en nuestros sistemas por lo cual despertamos en transición, cuando despertamos pensamos que Katherine habia muerto junto a los otros vampiros quemada en la iglesia, pero me entere por Emily una bruja que servia a Katherine, que debajo de la iglesia habia una cueva, que ahí estaban todos los vampiros atrapados. Stefan fue a nuestra casa y mato a nuestro padre, en mi opinión lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida, yo no quería transformarme, todavía no sabia lo de la cueva eso me lo dijo Emily después, en ese momento pensaba que Katherine estaba muerta y yo quería morir con ella, pero Stefan no lo permitio, me obligo a transformarme, le prometi que haría su vida miserable por lo que hizo y lo he cumplido.

Hace unos meses Stefan volvio a Mystic Falls y lo segui, descubri que habia un Dopellganger de Katherine, es decir alguien exactamente igual a ella, las dopell nacen cada 500 años, ella es Elena la novia de Stefan, como uno siempre repite la historia me enamore de ella, pero ella eligio a Stefan, me entere que Katherine nunca estuvo en la tumba, ella habia escapado, me volvi loco después de eso, esa maldita perra habia estado libre todos estos años y no habia sido capaz de buscarme o a Stefan, ya que era a el a quien ella amaba de verdad a mi solo me utilizaba, Katherine apareció en Mystic y le hizo la vida de cuadros a Elena, hizo que su tia se apuñalara y que su padre se cortara los dedos, lo se es una maldita – Dije esto al ver la expresión en el rostro de Isabella – bueno de ahí vinieron otros problemas aparecieron los Originales, ellos son los primeros de nuestra raza, son fuertes muy fuertes, en nuestro caso entre mas años mas poderosos, asi funcionamos. Klaus quería sacrificar a Elena para romper una maldición que habia sobre el, él es un hibrido, mitad vampiro mitad hombre lobo, pero su parte lobezna por asi decirlo estaba dormida gracias a las brujas, logro romper el hechizo, sacrificando a Jenna la tia de Elena y a la misma Elena, pero teníamos un plan y logramos revivirla, gracias al sacrificio de su papa biológico, en el ritual de Klaus casi fui mordido por un hombre lobo, eso es mortal para nosotros, por lo tanto como sobrevivi a eso y las cosas se ven mas o menos normales decidi irme de Mystic, escapar un poco de los problemasy tratar de hacer mi vida, estar cerca de ser mordido me demostró que no estoy listo para morir, por eso me quise ir dejar de arriesgar mi vida un rato, sobretodo por alguien que siempre va a preferir a mi hermano.

\- Muchas gracias Damon por compartir tu historia conmigo, te juro que guardare tu secreto. Aunque tengo una duda.

\- Me sorprendería que no fuera asi Isabella.

\- No has sabido nada de tu hermano?

\- El dia de la cafetería me llamo para saber como estaba y donde, pero yo no quise saber nada de el, y en estas semanas no le he contestado el teléfono, me gusta estar en Forks, me gusta estar contigo, compartir mi tiempo contigo, nunca pensé que diría esto pero me gusta Forks mas de lo que alguna vez pensé que me llegaría a gustar.

Nos quedamos los dos mirándonos fijamente, me fui acercando a ella, esperando una respuesta de su parte, ella se acerco un poco a mi y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, acorte el espacio entre nosotros y la bese, la bese como llevaba días deseando, sentir sus suaves labios sobre los mios fue increíble, me separe un poco de ella para que pudiera respirar y me perdi en sus ojos chocolate.

\- Que me estas haciendo Isabella, como has calado tan dentro en tan poco tiempo, que tienes que no puedo resistirme a ti.

\- Lo mismo que me has hecho tu a mi – Dijo ella dejándome en las nubes y la volvi a besar.


	6. Dónde estás?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Chic s, perdooooon, de todo corazon, no he tenido acceso a un computador en mucho tiempo solo el celular, y me di cuenta que habia cosas que redactaba mal al escribirlas ahi, asique hoy le pedi el computador a mi hermano y estoy traspasando y modificando unos capitulos que ya tenia en el celular, el que les dejo a continuación es muy cortito, pero tratare de hoy terminar de reescribir el resto que ya tengo listo.

PoV Elena

Me encontraba en mi casa con Bonnie y Care, era ¡NOCHE DE CHICAAAS!, llevábamos ya varias semanas tranquilas y era momento de aprovecharlo.

\- Han tenido noticias de Damon? – Pregunto Caroline

Hace un mes, después de lo que paso con la maldición y de que Tyler casi mordió a Damon él decidió irse y no sabíamos dónde estaba.

\- No, Stefan logro que le contestara el teléfono cuando se fue, pero dice que lo dejo en medio de la conversación diciéndole que lo volvería a llamar pero eso nunca ocurrió.

\- Le habrá pasado algo?- Dijo Bonnie esta vez.

\- Según Stefan no, el es así siempre que quiere se va y vuelve al tiempo después, pero no puedo dejar de estar preocupada, que tal si apago su humanidad después de lo que le dijo Katherine.

\- Que le dijo? – Dijeron las dos a la vez.

\- Que nunca lo había amado, que siempre había sido Stefan, y que nadie lo elegiría a él teniendo a Stefan al frente.

\- Eso fue lo que le dijo Katherine? Que PERRA! Pero algo de razón tiene o no? – Dijo Caroline

\- La verdad no se – Dijo Bonnie sorprendiéndonos – Se que no soy una gran fan de Damon, pero muchas veces siento que lo que muestra es una fachada, una pared contra el dolor y los sentimientos.

\- Quizás, puede ser, la verdad creo que él necesita estar lejos, aunque me preocupa siento que es lo mejor para él, dudo que verme con Stefan sea grato después de lo que le dijo Katherine.

\- Tienes un punto ahí – Admitió Caroline

Lo que yo no quería admitir era que en verdad lo extrañaba y quería que estuviera acá, no quería aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo, no lo podía sentir.


	7. Nada pasa como uno espera

**Pov Bella**

Pasaron un par de semanas de lo sucedido en los acantilados, ahora que sabía la verdad y podía ser completamente sincera con Damon nuestra "amistad" estaba avanzando, una noche nos habíamos ido de copas, noche para recordar, Charlie no estaba muy contento cuando llegué a casa, me dio un buen sermón sobre la responsabilidad, pero no se enojo con Damon, ya que él decía que había sido todo un caballero cuando me dejo en casa, además por su condición vampírica no se notaba que él había tomado al menos 5 veces lo que yo. La verdad no me gustaba mucho el alcohol, pero el efecto que producía de desinhibición era increíble, aparte me gustaba ser un poco irresponsable de vez en cuando.

Me había reencontrado con Jacob hace una semana, y quedamos en volver a vernos, por esto es que ahora manejaba camino a la Push mientras Damon conseguía unas cuantas bolsas mas de sangre para su provisión. Cuando llegue a su casa Jake me hizo un pequeño recorrido y luego me llevo a su garaje para que viera como estaba quedando el Golf, también me mostro dos motos en las que estaba trabajando y le hice prometer que cuando terminara me enseñaría a montar. Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, hablamos, lo vi trabajar, me reí, fue lindo pasar el día con él, a la hora de la cena me retire, me despedí de Billy y de Jake y me fui, pero antes le prometí que volvería pronto.

Pase por casa de Damon para ver si ya había llegado pero no estaba, me fui a mi casa y me reí cuando llegue y vi el auto de Damon ahí, al entrar a mi casa escuche voces en el living, estaban viendo un partido y comiendo pizza. Damon se levanto a saludarme, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el sillón, para que me sentara con él, Charlie se quedó mirándonos, pero volvió a centrar su atención en el juego, me agradaba la relación que ellos estaban formando se notaba que los dos se agradaban.

El tiempo fue pasando, mi relación con Damon ya era algo oficial y me encantaba, junto a él estaba experimentando un nuevo tipo de relación, una de iguales, aunque claramente no éramos iguales, Damon no me trataba como una niña, ni tenia miedo que algo malo me pasara, se preocupaba por mi, pero al mismo tiempo me dejaba tomar mis propias decisiones y hacer con mi vida lo que yo quisiera. En la escuela volvía a ser odiada por las chicas, excepto por Ángela, ella y Damon se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Algunos días los pasaba con Damon, otros con Jake, y algunos días salía con Ángela, dejaba espacio para todos mis amigos, no iba a cometer los mismos errores que había cometido con Edward y Damon estaba de acuerdo.

Un día me llamo Ang llorando, no entendía lo que me decía asique fui a su casa, la encontré hecha un mar de lágrimas, me conto que había encontrado a Ben con Lauren y aunque hace un tiempo que su relación no venía bien, nunca pensó que seria capaz de hacer algo como eso, estuve toda la tarde con ella logre que se calmara pero algo muy raro sucedió, en un momento estábamos conversando y Ang estaba sacando toda la rabia que tenía dentro cuando las cosas comenzaron a ¡Flotaaaar! Literal!, Ángela dio un grito y todo callo al piso, ante el estruendo subió su abuela que se encontraba de visita y le dice que tenia que hablar con ella, yo me iba a ir cuando Ángela me toma del brazo.

\- Lo que sea puedes decirlo delante de Bella nana, confió en ella.

\- Está bien, quizás sea lo mejor, ella sabe de estas cosas te será de ayuda – No entendía a que se refería hasta que la abuela de Ang comenzó a hablar, Angela era una bruja y sus poderes estaban saliendo a la luz, asique tendría que comenzar a prácticas, le explico que ella tenia montones de libros y grimorios pertenecientes a su familia y que se los entregaría para que comenzará con sus estudios de la brujería. Después de mucho rato y una larga conversación, Angela se dirigió a mi y me pregunto cómo estaba tan tranquila, que si no fuera porque vio lo que paso con sus propios ojos hubiese pensado que su abuela había perdido la cabeza. Le conté todo, de Edward, de Damon, de todo, ella había tenido la confianza en mí y se merecía lo mismo, me escuchó atentamente al final solo dijo.

\- Como has soportado todo esto Bella, pareciera que viviéramos en un cuento de hadas.

\- Si de verdad lo parece, pero en uno de terror - Las dos nos pusimos a reír, cuando me encontré con Damon le conté todo lo sucedido y entre los dos ayudamos a Ang en todo lo que podíamos.

Las semanas siguieron pasando, Jake comenzó a comportarse raro, pero sabia por algo que habíamos leído en los grimorios un día, que en la Push antiguamente había una manada de hombres lobo, mas bien eran cambia formas que tenían como finalidad proteger a la tribu de los Fríos, esto también me lo había contado Jake en su momento, ya que muchas de las leyendas que conocíamos eran verdad no seria raro pensar que esta también, y por eso Jake me evitaba, Damon decía que la Push olía a perro mojado, habíamos decidido investigar más y si había una nueva manada visitarlos y llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, no queríamos que Damon tuviera problemas, pero no todo salió como lo habíamos planeado.

Estábamos en el claro del bosque, ese al que me llevo Edward, lo utilizábamos como centro de entrenamiento para Angela, era lo bastante alejado para que pudiera practicar sin preocuparse de dañar a alguien o dejar a su familia sin una casa, habíamos decidido volver a casa, Damon y Ang estaban guardando unos libros y yo estaba agarrando unas botellas que le lanzábamos a Angela para que las repeliera con sus poderes, sentí una brisa fría en mi espalda, me voltee y no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Laurent – Dije.

\- Hola Bella, que haces aquí?

\- Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, no se suponía que estabas en Alaska con las Denali – Veía a Damon y Angela detrás de Laurent, pero estaban actuando como si no lo notaran, sabíamos que había un frío rondado el pueblo, había ido donde los Cullen y queríamos saber porque motivo había vuelto, por eso los chicos no hacían nada, para que yo le sacara la información y luego ellos harían su parte.

\- Si me fui con ellas, pero la verdad me cuesta seguir su dieta, me sorprende que todos ellos hayan logrado vivir así tanto tiempo.

\- Te encontró Victoria finalmente?

\- Si, la verdad estoy aquí por ella, me envío para saber que tan protegida estabas, pero me doy cuenta que para los Cullen solo eras su mascota su se fueron y te dejaron atrás, aunque dudo que ella lo entienda, quiere vengarse de tu Edward por lo de James, ya sabes pareja por pareja.

\- Pero nosotros ya no estamos juntos.

\- Dudo que para ella sea alguna diferencia, pero la verdad Bella me encontraba en este lugar porque estaba cazando, y tu hueles increíble, míralo como algo bueno, ella planeaba cosas espantosas para ti, yo lo haré rápido, no sufriros.

En ese momento Damon llego a mi lado y Laurent comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, Angela lo estaba ocupando para practicar jajajajaja, Damon se acercó y lo desmembró y Ang prendió una fogata donde arrojamos sus restos. Lo que ninguno de nosotros noto era que había 5 pares de ojos mirándonos. Se acercaron sigilosamente a nosotros, para ser tan grandes como caballos no hacían ningún ruido con sus patas y se movían totalmente coordinados, unos ojos negros llamaron mi atención, pertenecían a un gran de pelaje rojizo, en sus ojos se reflejaba gran inteligencia.

\- Jacob? – Pregunte al lobo acercándome unos pasos, él miró al gran lobo negro que iba a la cabeza del grupo y salió corriendo, cuando volvió Jake lo hacia en sus dos piernas, estaba más grande, físicamente y también se veía mas madurez en su semblante, ya no tenia su hermosa cabellera, la había cortado.

\- Como supiste que era yo, y que son ellos? – Dijo mirándome a mí.

\- Él es un vampiro, pero distinto a los Cullen – Dije al ver que todos se ponían en posición de ataque – no es un frio, no necesita matar para alimentarse y puede solo beber de bolsas de donaciones que consigue en el hospital y en el mercado negro y ella es una bruja – dije señalando a Angela, en ese momento Jake la miro se quedo embobado, era como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez, habíamos leído en los libros la leyenda de la imprimación, pero creí que era falso, ahora esta claro que me equivoque, uno de los miembros de la manada estaba dándole golpes a Jake en la espalda, pero él no reaccionaba, el lobo negro se fue hacia los árboles y volvió en su forma humana.

\- Sam Uley – Se presento.

\- Hola Sam – Dije yo – yo soy Bella Swan, la hija de Charlie, él es mi novio Damon y ella es mi mejor amiga Angela – Tire a Ángela del brazo para que saliera de su momento con Jake, ya tendrían tiempo para eso cuando los presentara jajajajaj – Sabemos lo que son Sam, conocemos las leyendas de los Quileutes, esta todo escrito en los libros que le entregaron a Ángela cuando se descubrieron sus poderes, ya teníamos sospechas de que había una nueva manada de lobos en la Push y pensábamos ir a hablar con ustedes para explicarles la situación y llegar a un acuerdo para que no ataquen a Damon, él no hará daño a ningún humano, como lleva haciendo el tiempo que lleva en Forks se seguirá alimentando de bolsas de sangre.

\- Lo primero es que tengan claro que debido a lo que acaba de pasar – Dijo mirando a Angela que se sonrojo – A ella no le podemos hacer daño, cuando un miembro de la manada se imprima, el objeto de su imprimación pasa a ser parte de nosotros, y nadie la puede dañar, en cuanto al otro tema – dijo esta vez mirando a Damon – espero que sea verdad lo que me dices pero el ataca a un humano mientras este en Forks o la Push y que se dé por muerto.

\- Esta bien Sam, es un trato – dije y apreté su mano.

Tome a Angela del brazo y Damon tomo las cosas que llevábamos y nos fuimos de ahí, Angela no decía una sola palabra, pero cada vez que alguien la miraba se sonrojaba, esa misma tarde llame a Jake para que fuera a mi casa y los presente. Desde ese momento los 4 Angela, Jake, Damon y yo nos volvimos inseparables, quien lo hubiese pensado.


End file.
